wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja:Geralt
WIEKU GERALTA NIE DA SIĘ USTALIĆ , PONAD 100 LAT JEST BŁĘDEM Błędne są założenia co do wieku Geralta. Atak na Kaer Morhen następuje 50 lat przed narodzinami Triss a jednocześnie jest informacja w Krwi Elfów ,że od 25 lat nie wyszkolono nowego wiedźmina. Konkluzja jest taka że nawet po ataku w Kaer Morhen powstawali nowi wiedźmini. Jak? nie wiadomo. Nie da się ustalić dokładnego wieku Geralta , może mieć ponad 100 lat a może mieć tak jak twierdzi Andrzej Sapkowski ,ponad 50 lat. Błędna jest informacja którą podają moi przedmówcy,że Geralt jest rok młodszy od Yennefer. Takiej informacji nie ma w żadnej ksiażce. Błędne jest rozumowanie ,że Geralt musi mieć ponad 100 lat bo ostatni wiedźmin powstał przed pogromem w Kaer Morhen. Ostatni wiedźmin został wyszkolony 25 lat przed przyjazdem Triss do Kaer Morhen. Wieku Geralta nie da się ustalić , lecz skoro autor książki podaje ,że w Chrzcie Ognia ma nieco ponad 50 lat to powinniśmy przyjać to za prawdę. 22:28, gru 17, 2015 (UTC)22:28, gru 17, 2015 (UTC)~~ Odnośnik do Rivii już istnieje. Więc nie ma sensu wpisywać tego po raz kolejny. 83.142.122.151 16:53, 11 gru 2006 (CET) Ok, rozumiem. Ale w takim razie niepotrzebny jest też odnośnik do Blaviken w ciekawostkach. Pono Jr 21:45, 11 gru 2006 (CET) Rzeczywiście... przegapiłem. Ogólnie na wikipedii stosuje się zasadę, że odnośników używa się raz. 83.142.122.151 22:01, 11 gru 2006 (CET) Główny bohater całej Sagi i brak szczegółowej biografii? Wstyd... - 85.237.184.10 19:02, 9 gru 2007 (CET) Geralt Wzrost : 185 cm Waga : 75.5 kg Wiek Błędna jest informacja w wieku Geralta. Triss w pierwszym tomie, nie powiedziała, że atak na warownie miał miejsce 50 lat temu, a 50 lat przed jej narodzinami. Właśnie. Z tego faktu można wyliczyć przybliżony wiek Geralta - czyli ok. 100 lat. Nieźle się staruszek trzyma. :) ~RobinBlackett ,,Geralt jest bodajże rok młodszy od Yennefer" Shatten takiej informacji nie ma w żadnej książce. Wszyscy piszą że Geralt jest rok młodszy od Yenny ale skad wy to wytrzasneliście ? w żadnym opowiadaniu ani w całej sadze nie ma takiej informacji. Pozdrawiam 141.0.12.129 22:42, gru 17, 2015 (UTC)MB Geralt jest bodajże rok młodszy od Yennefer, a ta wyznaje w Wieży Jaskółki iż ma 94 lata, następnego roku Geralt 'umiera' w Rivii, następnie gra przenosi nas 5 lat później. Więc tak, Geralt ma około 100 lat :) ~ Shatten Dla mnie to trochę niejasne. Przyjmijmy że od urodzenia Geralta do końca jego nauki mija 18 lat. Wtedy też następuje atak na Kear Morhen i załóżmy że wtedy była też ostatnia próba traw. Za 50 lat od tego wydażeniea urodzi się Triss. Kiedy Triss przyjeżdzą do twierdzy, Vesemir twierdzi, że ostatnia próba traw miała miejce sto lat temu. Więc Triss musiałaby mieć 50 lat. Ciri ma wtedy 12 lat a pod koniec sagi 16. Więc do wieku Geralta doliczamy 4 lata. Później 5 lat nieobecności Geralta. I jakieś 1,5 akcji wiedźmina 1 i 2. Co z tego wynika? Że Geralt ma 128,5 lat? Coś mi się tu nie zgadza... ~Arkan997 Zgadzam się z poprzednikiem Ponad to z tego, co mi wiadomo, Geralt miał około 96 lat. Wilczyca 19:17, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) też się zgadzam Skoro Geralt jest taki stary to ciekawe ile ma Vesemir! Fan. Niestety nie moge się zgodzić z poprzednikiem!!!. Albo Pan sapkowski się pomylił albo jest to niedociągnięcie. W opowiadaniu "Głos rozsądku" Nanneke mówi przypomina Geraltowi, że gdy go poznała " sięgał jej paska od spódnicy". Z tego można wywnioskować że Geralt ma może z... 60 lat(najwyżej). Bo Nenneke nie może mieć więcej niż 75-85 lat. Z jeszcze występuje w Sadze i trzyma się całkiem nieźle bo nie dość że czynnie uczestniczy w nauce Cirii to jeszcze "rzuca mięsem" w Jennefer. Witam! W "głosie rozsądku" jest kilka niedociagnięć, ale jak mały Geralt sięgał do paska Nanneke to musał mieć kilka lat a w tym czasie był chyba już szkolony na wiedzmina wiec nie bardzo mógł bywać w Ellander.83.82.128.39 16:49, lis 5, 2013 (UTC) Rastlin Triss czy Yennefer Gdyby można był wybrać to wolelibyście, żeby Geralt był z Triss czy Yennefer? Sechmet d- -b (dyskusja) Z Yennefer. Tylko dlatego że jest mu w pewnym sensie przeznaczona. A Triss mi do Geralta nie pasuje. Powinna być z kimś innym a dla Geralta - tak jak w kasiążce - przyjaciółką. FOLTEST55 20:11, lut 26, 2012 (UTC) Ja tam bardziej lubie Triss i dlatego wolałabym, żeby Geralt był z nią. A jak by miała wyjść gra Wiedźmin 3 to, żeby można było wybrać. Sechmet d- -b (dyskusja) Według mnie, do Geralta lepiej pasuje Yennefer - tyle razem przeszli, że nie byłoby w porządku wobec Yen ją po tym wszystkim zostawić. Z drugiej jednak strony, Triss też mi trochę szkoda, trochę głupio bym się czuł, gdybym musiał jej prosto w twarz wyznać, że wolę Yen... Cóż, trudny wybór. Od razu widać, że polski produkt, w końcu najwięksi bochaterowie polskiej literatury, Zbyszko z Bodgańca i Pan Tadeusz też żyli w trójkątach... SMiki55 16:15, lut 27, 2012 (UTC) Nie chodzi o to że bardziej lubię Yennefer - wręcz przeciwnie nie cierpię tej siksy. Ale... tak juz powinno być. Ona i Gerat. A Triss bardzo lubie ;). No co do wyboru.. faktycznie trudny.... łatwiejbyłoby gdy by Triss sama ustąpiła - bo Yennefer, jak sb wszytko przypomni, będzie zła na Triss i Geralta jej już nie odda za wszelka cenę. FOLTEST55 20:43, lut 27, 2012 (UTC) Ja też nie lubie Yennefer i wolałabym, żeby można było wybrać. A poza tym jak dobrze pamiętam to w grze w pewnym momencie Triss powiedziała do Geralta, że pomoże mu odnaleźć Yen i jeśli będzie wolał zostać z nią to ona to zrozumie. I tak wogóle nie rozumiem czemu większości osób Triss nie pasuje do Geralta. Sechmet d- -b (dyskusja) TYLKO Yennefer! Kto czytał książki, wie dlaczego, gra to gra, nie jest seqeluem książek! Kto chce wiedzieć kim dla Geralta jest Triss niech przeczyta 'Krew Elfów'. Jeśli w Wiedźminie 3 nie będzie Yennefer, będzie to mega minus gry, jak dla mnie. Yennefer jest miłością Geralta i to się nigdy nigdy nigdy nie zmieni! I basta! ~ Shatten Dobrze, dobrze spokojnie ja tylko napisałam, że poprostu wolałabym, żeby Geralt był z Triss i tyle. Taka jest moja opinia. Jak widać niewiele osób podziela moje zdanie. Sechmet d- -b (dyskusja) Jeżeli gra nie jest seqeluem książek to Yennefer nie musi być z Geraltem. To, że w sadze Yen była jego miłością nie znaczy, że w grze też musi nią być. Mam nadzieję, że jeśli wyjdzie "Wiedźmin 3" każdy gracz będzie mógł zdecydować czy Geralt będzie z Triss czy z Yennefer wedle własnego uznania. Ja osobiście wybrałabym Triss ;D Sechmet d- -b (dyskusja) Yennefer jest związana z Geraltem nie tylko miłością, ale też przeznaczeniem. W opowiadaniu "Ostatnie Życzenie" Geralt uratował Yennefer przed wkurzonym Dżinnem wypowiadając życzenie wiążące ich losy (wiążące Yennefer z Geraltem, nie z dżinnem oczywiście). Od tego czasu są dla siebie przeznaczeni, lecz, jak stwierdził ojczulek Saskii, Borch, "nic z tego nie wyjdzie" - oboje są sterylni i nic tego raczej nie zmieni. SMiki55 (dyskusja) 05:49, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Skoro Dziki Gon wywołał amnezję u Geralta i Yennefer to może zdołał też przerwać nić przeznaczenia która ich łączyła. Jak to napisał Chirurg: "A ja powiem tak: mam nadzieję, że wyjdzie W3. Jeśli tak to na pewno będzie wątek poszukiwania Yennefer w Nilfgaardzie. Mam nadzieję przy tym, że w kolejnej części znów ważne decyzje będzie podejmował gracz. Bardzo chętnie ruszę na taką wyprawę daleko na ziemie Nilfgaardu- w poszukiwaniu Yennefer. Przerąbię sobie do niej drogę mieczem. I bardzo chętnie ją uratuję. A później stanę przed nią i powiem jaką jest zdzirą i że wolę Triss...." I ja zgadzam się z tą wypowiedzią w całej rozciągłości. Sechmet d- -b (dyskusja) Najlepiej by było, gdyby wybór był łagodny - nie tak, jak w jedynce, gdy po wybraniu Triss, Shani strzela focha i na odwrót. Niezależnie, kogo wybierze Geralt, druga kobieta powinna pozostać jego przyjaciółką. Na przykład, jeśli gracz wybierze Yen, to Triss wiąże się z Lambertem, bądź Letho, jeśli przeżył. A jesli wiedźmin wybierze Triss, to Yennefer wiąże się z Jaskrem. SMiki55 (dyskusja) 08:49, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) Jaskier by się mógł załamać, ale masz trochę racji z tym łagodnym wyborem. Ja jednak chyba wolałabym wygarnąć Yennefer co o niej myślę. Fajnie by było gdyby były cztery opcje dwie łagodne i dwie nie. Nie widze jakoś Triss ani z Letho, ani z Lambertem. Sechmet d- -b (dyskusja) Z opcjami masz rację. Co do Yennefer i Jaskra, to oczywiście żartowałem. Natomiast co do związku Triss z Letho - jeśli Geralt nie ratuje Triss w drugiej części, to robi to Letho, zarówno w ścieże Iorwetha, jak i ścieżce Roche'a. To mógłby być zaczątek czegoś, oczywiście jeśli Letho przeżywa (swoją drogą jednak marne na to szanse, trudno nie zabić człowieka, który zabił Foltesta na oczach jego córki Anais...). A co do związku Triss z Lambertem, to przypomnę stare przysłowie: Kto się lubi, ten się czubi. SMiki55 (dyskusja) 11:12, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) Masz trochę racji co do Lamberta i Triss, ale jakoś nie mogę ich sobie wyobrazić razem ;D A może jeśli ktoś nie wybrałby Triss to CDPR zwiąże ją z Rochem? Szkoda tylko, że książkowy Geralt nie wybrał Triss tylko Yennefer (gdzie on miał oczy?). Sechmet d- -b (dyskusja) Wszyscy miłośnicy sagi oraz kibice związku Geralta z Triss - pamiętajcie, że serce nie sługa, Yennefer może dla was być zimną zdzirą bez empatii dla świata, brzydsza i mniej zgrabna od Triss ale serce wyznacza nam osobę-odbiornik naszych uczuć. Wasz bunt przypomina historię chłopaczka "Nie chodź z nią, to ździra/dziwka/narkomanka/alkoholiczka/gruba/brzydka/łysa/szczerbata/tłusta w około/głupia/mądralińska itd. Esskel (dyskusja) 14:49, lut 7, 2014 (UTC)Esskel Ejj a to w końcu Geralt nie żyje czy żyje?? 'Czy Geralt żyje, czy nie???' Czy Geralt żyje, czy nie? Odpowie mi ktoś proszę?? 178.42.76.196 22:51, sty 9, 2015 (UTC)Marquard Zakończenie sagi jest niejako otwarte, zależy od tego jak je sobie zinterpretujesz... np tacy redzi, uznali, że jednak Geralt nie przeniósł się do krainy wiecznych łowów. :P --Neggev (dyskusja) 02:44, sty 10, 2015 (UTC) No tak, ale w Sezonie Burz to chyba Geralt ratuje Nimue, a to przecież ze 100lat po sadze. Więc jak?178.42.158.208 16:26, sty 22, 2015 (UTC)Marquard W Sezonie Burz Geralt to tylko sen Nimue Sezon burz dzieje się na dłuuuugo przed Sagą. Raczej po sadze. Fabuła główna przed sagą, epilog sporo po sadze.